Last Time For Now
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is a continuation of How Far We've Come. This is the actual date between Jack and Ivelisse and I just hope that you guys like my shitty writing skills. I only own Jack because nobody owns The Baddest Bitch In The Building. xP


**Authors Note: This is another out of character fic between Jack and Ivelisse. This is the date that they talked about going on in** _ **'How Far We've Come'**_ **so basically this is the second part of How Far We've Come and it's the first time I've ever written a date between anyone, much less Jack and Ivelisse.**

 **I hope you guys like this piece; it's weird seeing Jack try to sacrifice Ivelisse on Lucha Underground and then going out on a date with her. I only own Jack and that's it. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

With a smile on his face, Jack Kustom adjusted his black button shirt with a pair of smart jeans; smart black dress shoes and he'd slicked his hair back as he looked out the early morning view of the apartment he'd been living in for the entirety of his time on the Lucha Underground roster. The 21 year old Geordie who now lived in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada smiled and heard a knock on the door as he walked over to the door and opened it with a smile on his face.

However his smile dropped when he realised that there was no one there as he grumbled under his breath "Fuckin' little shits; don't the bastards have anything better to do with their time that waste my time!" Jack shut the door and adjusted himself in the mirror before posting a selfie before uploading it to Twitter; Jack however was cut off with _another_ knock on the door as he opened the door and, again, saw that nobody seemed to be there.

Jack sighed as he walked into the hallway and called out "Okay; who's the funny guy?!" as he suddenly heard a voice behind him "I am" as Jack turned around and smiled when he saw it was Ivelisse looking up at him with a big smile on her gorgeous face. She was wearing a nice black dress with a silver necklace and her long brunette hair was flowing down to her shoulders.

Jack tried to say something but he couldn't find the right words as Ivelisse just smiled sweetly before playfully nudging the nervous Geordie as the Puerto Rican giggled "So did you like my trolling?" as Jack smiled and responded in his Geordie accent "Yeah; you got me good; I was half expecting you to pull an Angelico and dive from the roof and crossbody me"

"I might" Ivelisse smirked as she looked at Jack before saying "Looking good handsome, it's weird how we both smartened ourselves up and it's only 8 in the morning" Ivelisse chuckled as Jack shrugged "You look phenomenal. You always look phenomenal but now more so than usual" Jack smiled as Ivelisse blushed and twirled a couple of times, showing her entire outfit, she may not be a girly girl but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate a good compliment here and there.

"Why thank you. You look, as your Twitter account puts it when you sent the picture, Dapper as Fuck!" Ivelisse laughed and tried her best to put on a British accent only for it to sound more cockney, whereas Jack sounded borderline Scottish due to Newcastle being only an hour away from Scotland.

"I ain't a cockney Ivey" Jack laughed as Ivelisse responded with "You're British; it's close enough" as Jack shrugged "Well by that logic Puerto Ricans sound the same as Mexicans" as Ivelisse simply said "You're lucky I respect the shit out of you Jack"

"The fact that you're still swearing like a damn sailor with your dress on means you're about 50% ladylike." As Ivelisse flipped him the bird as Jack clutched his heart "Awww I love you too" as Ivelisse just smiled and said "Well it's a lovely morning. I was thinking we could just go for a walk?"

"Sure; as long as we don't get stabbed." Jack laughed as Ivelisse simply grinned "I'm protecting you" as Jack mentioned "Please do. You could defeat an entire army on your own" as Ivelisse laughed "Damn right" as she brushed her shoulders before she took a hold of Jack's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing Jack to blush as the young couple walked down the flight of stairs to have a lovely walk in the gorgeous morning sunrise of Boyle Heights.

 _An hour later_

The date had gone really lovely for the two as they walked down a nice, safe area of Boyle Heights as Jack and Ivelisse sat down on a park bench and sighed as Ivelisse kissed Jack on the cheek as she said "It'll be a while before we get to do this again. You've got ECCW and I've got Florida, Puerto Rico and such…hopefully we get to do this again when Lucha Underground gets a second season" as Jack smiled softly and returned the kiss to Ivelisse's cheek causing her to blush as Ivelisse giggled and hugged the taller Geordie.

"It's weird that you kidnapped me on TV and tried to burn me alive and I'm still cuddling you" Ivelisse joked as Jack shuddered, he hadn't been on a date before in his life; he had several friends who happened to be girls, like Nicole Matthews back in ECCW in British Columbia and Kay Lee Ray back in the UK but he had never been on an official date. "Well it's hard to say no to a guy like me" Jack joked as Ivelisse snickered and playfully punched Jack in the arm.

"You're such a douche" Ivelisse joked as Jack smiled and mentioned "Maybe, but I'm a dapper as fuck douche" as Ivelisse laughed and the two kissed yet again, Jack sighed heavily "You know, next season is going to be hard without you; and when we do come back for a second season I'll probably have to kill you as a sacrifice" as Ivelisse scoffed with a playful grin.

"You know I'd make you, Pentagon, Wolfgang, Kay Lee, Renfrew, BT Gunn and Stevie my bitches and then I'd save Angelico and Havoc." As Ivelisse jokingly puffed out her chest and smiled as Jack joked "Like Wonder Woman? Only tinier" as Jack laughed only for Ivelisse to pout and try to give the 21 year old Englishman some 'Puppy-Dog eyes' as Jack just took his phone out at took a picture of a pouting Ivelisse and posted it on Twitter. However Ivelisse got her phone out and smiled before wrapping her arm around Jack as the young couple both smiled for the camera with the backdrop of the beautiful sunrise over them as Ivelisse uploaded the picture with the caption.

" **Hanging out with my new beau Jack Kustom; he tried to kidnap me and set me on fire on TV to sacrifice me to his 'master' but apart from that he's a good dude"** as Jack laughed and retweeted the image; he looked at Ivelisse and the two interlocked fingers together and smiled together as they started to lean in for a kiss only for them to be cut off by a female voice.

"Excuse me, are you Jack Kustom and Ivelisse from Lucha Underground?" the young woman asked as Jack and Ivelisse nodded as the teenage girl asked "Could I possibly have a picture" to be honest Jack and Ivelisse weren't exactly thrilled by the poor timing of the teenager but they did both genuinely love meeting fans so the two Lucha Underground stars smiled and obliged; letting the fan take pictures and the two chatted with the teenage fan for a bit before she headed off, leaving and letting the couple finish their kiss.

"That was the ultimate cock-block" Jack stated as Ivelisse burst out laughing as she exclaimed through giggles "You're such a goofball Jack" as the two young wrestlers hugged before they sighed and looked at the other, Jack and Ivelisse both leaned in and kissed each-other softly on a gorgeous morning on the last day that they would spend together until the next season of Lucha Underground.

"So…want to do this more often?" Jack asked Ivelisse as the brunette Puerto Rican softly kissed Jack on the lips before saying with a smile "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
